Normal Days
by malloryg
Summary: A sweet moment with the happy Elena and Damon. Takes place Sometime after the sacrifice and Klaus is killed.  All Delena Fluff. First Story. I Don't own Vampire Diaries or the song "Pumped up kicks".


She was spread out on her living room floor. Books, pencils, papers, and her lap top surrounding her. Music from her IPod filling the entire room. She missed a full week of school after everything that happened while Klaus was around, and she needed to catch up. It was beginning to become a real problem. Doing her homework and humming along to "pumped up kicks" she felt completely at ease. She felt normal and like her only problem was the math assignment in front of her, and that felt amazing.

"All the other kid with the pumped up kicks you better run better run….." she sang along to the song.

Suddenly there was a whoosh of air around her and she didn't even fret. She was completely use to the surprise visits she gets from the many vampires she knows. So when she looked up, lying on the couch was a relaxed looking Damon Salvatore.

"Hi Damon." was Elena's only response, and began humming along to the song.

"Well hello Elena." Damon said in his usual tone.

"Anything you want in particular." She asked casually.

"Nope just stopping by for my usual 'Elena Time.' He said with an adorable smirk on his face.

She chuckled. "Oh of course." She said sarcastically as if it was no big deal. "I won't be very entertaining thou, lots of homework."

"Well then get to it" he said sternly but with a smile on his face.

She laughed but continued her work. She and Damon sat there in complete peace singing to the music. At one point Damon leaned down from the couch and picked up a blank sheet of paper and a pen. Moments later a folded up piece of paper was thrown in front of her. She looked up but Damon was just gazing out the window with a content looking smile on his face. She opened the note and read the few words written in familiar hand writing.

'I love you'

She read the note and smiled. It wasn't a big surprise like you think it would be. Damon has told her every day since the day her and Stefan broke up that he loved her, and every day she would tell him that she loved him back.

'I love you too'

She wrote on the note and through the note back to him. She watched him open it and smile and start to write something else. She and Stefan broke up because when he asked her to be truthful about her feelings for his brother she couldn't deny that she was in love with him. They both decided that day that they shouldn't be together and Stefan left Mystic Falls. This happened about three weeks ago. Damon and Elena are completely ready to be together and love each other for all of eternity, but Elena promised herself she would at least wait a month before completely going for Damon. She just didn't want to get hurt. So she asked Damon to wait a little while before anything, she wanted to spen sometime with him before they started anything. And he agreed to wait as long as she needed.

The note was dropped in front of her face again, so she opened it up and read.

'How much longer do I have to wait?"

She looked up from the note and he was laying there looking at her with a cute little smile on his face. She smiled back and wrote her answer.

'Not much longer if you keep looking at me with those pretty eyes of yours.'

She folded the note and gave it back to him. She watched him read it and shake his head with a little chuckle and start writing. She tried once more to focus on her homework, but seconds later the note was thrown back. She opened it once more and read.

'Don't get me started on pretty eyes, oh and pretty hair, and a pretty face…'

She smiled at the note; she could feel the blush starting to creep up her face. She started to write her reply.

'Your making me blush, and I don't want to wait either.'

She folded the note and looked up to give it to him, but he wasn't there. Then she realized the very little amount of weight pressed onto her lower back/butt. She turned around to see him straddling her waist.

"What are you doing?" she asked while giggling.

"Thought I would help with your concentration" he said with a smirk and slowly started to rub her shoulders.

She hummed into his touch and threw the note behind her for him to read. She heard him chuckle and sigh. By this point she had put down her pencil, pushed her notes away, and put her head down to enjoy his massage. The note found its way in front of her face again. Slowly opening the note trying note to move from her position she read it.

'Good, because I really want to kiss you.'

By the time she was done reading she was flipped over onto her back facing him. She laughed at his ways and grabbed his shirt to pull his lips down to hers. The kiss was sweet and gentle but still very passionate. It lasted for what seem like forever, but then he pulled away with a loving smile on his face.

"Let's go watch the sunset." He said in a sweet tone while getting up. She nodded her head and smiled when he helped her from the ground. They walked hand in hand to the back door and out into the cool summer night. He quickly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Caveman!" she yelled before closing her eyes and he started running to how knows where, both of them laughing the whole time.

Less than a minute later he stopped and he set her down. She opened her eyes to see they were on top of a huge hill. The sunset was beyond amazing. The sky was mixed colors of pinks and oranges. She was in awe. They walked over wordlessly and sat right down to watch. Sitting there in complete peace the sun slowly when down and the stars came out.

Elena pulled them down so they were both lying facing each other. She leaned over and kissed him. Both of them smiling into the kiss, she pulled away and cuddled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"I love you Damon" Elena whispered, and closed her eyes.

"I love you too Elena, so much" he whispered back and pecked her lips once more before both fell into a peaceful sleep with smiles of total happiness on their faces.


End file.
